This time
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: This time, Keely going to get the words out.


_**One more try, one more time **_

_**I can't end up back at the starting line **_

_**This time I'm going to get the words out **_

_**I need to know how you feel about**_

Keely sat in her math lesson. Via had told her to tell Phil how she felt, today. She knew she had to do it, plus she had been dared to do it today. This time she had to tell him. There had been so many times she had wanted to tell him. Times when she almost did. But she always chickened out at the last minute.

_**Me **_

_**About me **_

_**Do you feel the same **_

_**About me**_

She looked over at Phil who was studying. He was sitting, staring at the text-book, and then he turned around and looked at Keely. He looked a bit embarrassed to have been caught out. But then he smiled and crossed his eyes at Keely. She laughed, and then looked back at the book. She had to tell him. What did she have to lose?

A great friendship.

A great guy.

A great life.

She had a lot to lose.

_**I'm going round, and round and round **_

_**Can't get the words out of my mouth **_

_**I never get any further than hi **_

_**But I will this time **_

_**I'm spinning in circles now **_

_**Can't make one more sound **_

_**I need one more chance to shine **_

_**It's got to work, this time**_

Keely sat, doodling his name on her book. "Why can't I tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Owen asked from behind her. "K-dawg, who do you want to tell something to?"

Keely thought for a minute. Could she confide in Owen? Well if she was going to tell Phil today, it wouldn't hurt. "I want to tell Phil something. But I can't get the words out when I see him."

"Oh. I get like that sometimes. It's like, when you stuff loads of food in your mouth and you can't say anything," Owen laughed.

Keely narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, that's exactly the same."

_**One more shot, one more go**_

_**I have to tell you, you have to know**_

_**And this time, I'm going to tell you**_

_**I want to know if you feel it too**_

She sat in her desk, wishing she could tell him. Why shouldn't she tell him? If he said he didn't like her like that, then maybe he wasn't the biggest friend she thought. But he didn't have to like her in that way. But she still wanted him as a friend. And it would be really difficult to get along with him if he told her. She had to tell him.

_**I'm going round, and round and round **_

_**Can't get the words out of my mouth **_

_**I never get any further than hi **_

_**But I will this time I'm spinning in circles now **_

_**Can't make one more sound **_

_**I need one more chance to shine **_

_**It's got to work, this time**_

The bell rang, and Keely knew that this was her chance.

"Go on Keely," Via encouraged her.

Keely took a deep breath, and followed Phil out of the classroom.

_**I walk up to you after class **_

_**Everything happening fast **_

_**Call your name, you turn around **_

_**And, I open my mouth **_

_**This time I have to tell you **_

_**Everything my head's been going through**_

"Phil. Um…can I tell you something?" Keely said.

Phil nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

"Um...well...you see..." Keely stammered. Inside she was mentally killing herself. Why couldn't she tell him? She'd never had any problem with this before.

Phil laughed. "What is it Keely? Come on. You can tell me anything."

"Anything?" Keely asked, shyly.

Phil nodded. "Anything at all."

_**And then the words come out **_

_**My head spins round **_

_**Have I made a mistake?**_

_**But I can no longer fake**_

Keely took a deep breath. "I've wanted to tell you. For ages. Ever since the Mayors Ball. But I couldn't. The words wouldn't come out."

"What is it Keels?" Phil asked, looking the slightest bit worried.

Keely held her breath. No turning back now. She looked over at Via, who gave her the thumbs up. "Phil, I love you."

_**After what seems like a long while **_

_**Your face breaks out in a smile **_

_**And now you know how I feel **_

_**Pinch me someone is this real?**_

Phil stood, in shock for a couple of minutes. The longest minutes of Keely's life.

"You know what. Forget I said it. You obviously don't feel the same way," Keely said, and turned away, trying not to let on how hurt she was.

Phil grabbed her arm. "But that's the thing. I do. I do feel the same way."

"Really?" Keely asked.

Phil kissed her, and Keely was blown away. She could hear Owen cheer, and Via try to quieten him down. She could picture the knowing smile on Via's face. But mabe she had to thank Via. Otherwise she would have never have told him. And she wouldn't be here now, kissing Phil Diffy. The boy of her dreams.

**_I'm going round, and round and round _**

**_I got the words out of my mouth _**

**_I never got any further than hi _**

**_But I have this time _**

**_I'm spinning in circles now _**

**_I made just one more sound _**

**_I got one more chance to shine _**

**_It's worked, this time _**

**_It worked this time _**

**_Glad it worked, this time_**

* * *

Okay, I wrote this song! Yay me! I called it This Time.

I might not own POTF, but I own this song! How dudey is that?


End file.
